warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Random or Not To Be Random
Sequel to Randomness Warning, may have spoilers for some of Leafy's books. If you have a child in the room, please look away now due to unkind spoilers that are evil. Please, take it seriously. (no, don't, really don't XD) Hollyleaf: *is walking* Lionblaze: LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA!!! Jayfeather: GREAT STARCLAN! YOU'RE HURTING MY EARS! Lionblaze: Awesome! I always wanted to! Stoneflight: ...... Why? Leafpaw: Yeah, why? Sunstone: Erm, hey? Lionblaze: Because, he's my brother and I want to tease him. Sunstone: Oh. Harry Potter: Hey kitties, have you seen Lord Voldemort everywhere? Sunstone: *points to a hairless guy* Harry Potter: Thank--- OMIGOD IT'S LORD VOLDEMORT!!! Sunstone: ..... Harry Potter: *takes out Light Saber* Wait, what's this? Lord Voldemort: Beats me, it could useful though. Harry Potter: How? Lord Voldemort: *slices off Harry's head* There. Harry Potter: Oh, thanks for telling me! Lord Voldemort: Uh, didn't I just kill you? Harry Potter: I think, I can't feel my body, that's for sure. Lord Voldemort: ...... Percy Jackson: Hey people! Lord Voldemort: You are? Percy Jackson: I'm Percy, can you not read? Lord Voldemort: Oh, the weird kid? Percy Jackson: I'm not weird! Leafwhisker, now she's weird! Leafwhisker: Am not! Okay maybe a little :3 Sunstone: I feel hungry. Harry Potter: That's great! Sunstone: I know, right? Harry Potter: *dies* *walks away* Oh miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... Leafpaw: Wait, am I Leafwhisker? Leafwhisker: No, I just like leaves. Leafpaw: Oh. Jayfeather: DISCO! Lionblaze: Jay, I don't understand you, I'm sorry to say. Jay: :O meanie!! *mauls* Lionblaze: *steps aside* EPIC FAIL!! Leafwhisker: O.O Percy Jackson: NOOZ! I'M IN THE WRONG PLACE! *walks into The Lightning Theif* Harry Potter: Glad we got rid of him! Lord Voldemort: Tell me about it. :3 Leafwhisker: Leafpaw, I'm gonna name you Leafwing, you good with that? Leafpaw: You mean in The Eight? Sure! Leafwhisker: Yay!! *hums* Leafwing: COOL!!! Leafwhisker: =D Lord Voldemort: Hmm, Harry Potter, I think I'll kill you now... *takes out Elder Wand* *says Killing Curse* Harry Potter: *breakdances* Leafwing: O.o Leafwhisker: o.O Harry Potter: Can't touch this! *breakdances more* Voldey: No, I can't. Mind if I kill you now? Harry Potter: No--WAIT! Voldey: *kills* Harry Potter: Nooooo!!! *dies* Hollyleaf: Hey people! I somehow got out of Leafpool's belly and landed here, how's it going? All Kitties: *slowly begin to scoot away* Jay: Party Pooper! *storms out of forest* Justin Bieber: *walks in* *sings* Jayfeather: YOU IZ HURTING MY EARS! Justin Bieber: TALKING KITTY! Jayfeather: You act like a female Twoleg too... Justin Bieber: *feels insulted* *walks away and falls off cliff* Jayfeather: Yay! Justin Bieber is dead! Cats: *do disco in celebration of Justin Bieber's death* StarClan: You're welcome, Jayfeather. Jayfeather: O_O Hollyleaf: *appears* HEY! Jaypaw: WTF!? I'M YOUNGER! Hollypaw: HAHAHAH-WHA!? ME IZ AN APPRENTICE! Lionblaze: Hehe, like it? Hollypaw and Jaypaw: YOU LITTLE! *maul Lionblaze* *fail* Lionblaze: You could try, I can't get hurt in battle remember? Hollypaw: -_- Jaypaw: Oh *bleep*. Lionblaze: Language, bro. Jaypaw: *stalks away* Hollypaw: Um... *flies to Wonderland* Lionblaze: *watches* HAVE FUN! Hollypaw: *spits on Lionblaze* Lionblaze: ... Percy Jackson: Hi. Lionblaze: Yes? Percy Jackson: I'm Percy Jackson. Lionblaze: I can tell... Percy: I'm Percy Jackson! Lionblaze: You said... Percy: I'm Percy Jackson! Lionblaze: ... Leafwhisker: Hi. Percy: I'm Percy Jackson! Lionblaze: *groans* Leafwhisker: Hi. Percy: I'm Percy Jackson! Lionblaze: DIE! *kills* Random kids: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Leafwhisker: ...Uh. Random kids: KILL LEAFWHISKER! Leafwhisker: Wait, WHA!? Lionblaze: Eh. *kills* Leafwhisker: *dies* *goes to StarClan* Random kids: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Barney: *goes crazy* *kills everyone* Random kids: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Lionblaze: What the heck? You're dead! Randon kids: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Lionblaze: *mauls random kids* Random kids: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!